The Wandering Sun
is the twenty-fifth and final episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Magata no Orochi is finally defeated with the power of light, darkness, and friendship. Gai takes his leave as he goes off on another adventure. Plot Continuing where the previous episode left, Gai yells out after believing that Naomi was killed. Jetta and Shin found themselves trapped inside the SSP while under the possible danger of being burned alive. Even with Orb defeated, VTL still continue their assault. While Gai wandered around in the ruins, he discovers a message left by Juggler, who revealed that he had Naomi held captive and waited for his arrival in pier 3 for her own sake. Finding inspiration from Jetta's future diary filming, Shin deduced that the Pacific Record is a prophecy written by a clairvoyant person and finds an interesting riddle on the next page. Naomi awakens later on but found herself within Juggler's captive, believing her as both Gai's source of strength and weakness. Shin found that the sacred tree in the SSP's residential park, which was trampled by Maga-Orochi when it sent its life force beneath the ground and posted its relation to the Pacific Record's riddle on the website, with Shibukawa receiving it as well. In pier 3, Gai met Juggler, who was on a mental breakdown with his twisted ideals and try to kill Naomi in front of Gai's own eyes. When she decided to take her death as her own responsibility, Juggler hesitated to carry out the deed and instead rescue her from a crashed Z-VTOL. This event led to the revelation that he had rescued Natasha in the past, an action which he deemed as a weakness while he ironically also did it. Gai embraced and thanked him before leaving Naomi under Juggler's own care. As it seemed that this would be their final moment, Jetta and Shin were quickly rescued by Shibukawa. Gai/Ultraman Orb charged towards Magata no Orochi, using Spacium Zeperion and Burnmite before shifting to Orb Origin. Finding himself in full of doubts, Juggler was provoked by Naomi into joining the battle, fighting alongside his rival for the first time in years. Jetta and Shin revealed that when Maga-Orochi delivered its life force underground, the trampled sacred tree blocked some of its essence and this lead to its weak-spot on the right part of the lower jaw. Using his authority as the Captain of Special Intelligence Unit, Shibukawa ordered every available Z-VTOL fleet to open fire on the same spot, with SSP relay this to Orb and Juggler. Juggler charged forward and held the monster off while Orb summon the apparition of the Ultra Fusion Cards to launch the final attack on Magata no Orochi, causing it to be engulfed with explosions. VTL and SSP celebrate their success while Orb flew towards the sunset, leaving Juggler's gigantic Serpent Hearted Blade on the scene. Naomi approached Gai for the last time, revealing that she had knew his true nature from the very start but played along with his charade in fear of losing him. Gai left to parts unknown but promises Naomi that he shall return when the time needed while playing his Orbnica under her request. Shibukawa and SSP reunite with Naomi to deliver her the news of their website receiving 240 million worldwide views. Juggler, who was thought to be killed in the explosion, appeared unharmed and watch his rival from safe distance. Although downhearted with Gai's departure, Shibukawa managed to send his farewell to the traveller. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite **Orb Origin Kaiju/Seijin *Jugglus Juggler *Maga-Zetton *Magata no Orochi Trivia *Originally, Hurricane Slash was also meant to appear in this episode for the last time, however, due to the suit being overused through the rest of the episode, it was canceled. Easter Egg *This episode is a tribute to the final episode of Ultra Q, Open Up!. *Gai and Naomi's final conversation is based on Dan Moroboshi and Anne Yuri's final scene in Ultraseven episode 49, The Greatest Invasion in History Part 2. According to Kiyotaka Taguchi, he even refer to Anne's actress, Yuriko Hishimi for the original scene's accuracy. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Season Finale Category:Two Part Episodes